1. Field
This disclosure relates to creating, designing, managing, development, scheduling, organizing, and producing products and/or components using one or more networked computers and databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Designing products can be a complex undertaking, particularly when the product itself is complex, consisting of multiple interrelated components. The interrelated components may also be inter-dependent, such that the specifications for a particular component impact one or multiple other components. The interrelated nature of components cause a domino effect such that when changes are made to one component, multiple components may be directly impacted, which in turn impact the design and specifications of other components, and so on.
When designing product, multiple persons on multiple teams may contribute to the interrelated interdependent components. Multiple persons and multiple teams of persons may collaborate on the design and development of new products. The persons involved with product and/or component design and development may require access to specifications for one or more components so that they may effectively design and develop components for which they are responsible.
Some systems that have been used to assist in the design and development of products and their components include computer aided engineering (CAE) systems, computer aided design (CAD) systems, computer aided manufacturing (CAM) systems.